Itching Ointment
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: One day Houtarou Oreki decides to take revenge against his hot older sister, Tomoe Oreki.
1. Chapter 1

They were a family of 3. His father, his older sister and himself. Houtarou (Hotaro) Oreki was studying in his final year of high school and was eighteen years of age.

Tomoe Oreki, Hotaro's older sister, was four years older than him. She was always hasty and pushy with her younger brother. He was unsure if she acted like that with everyone. She was also a killer babe who possessed the right assets. To be candid, when males glanced at her, they would have a pounding in their hearts.

Hotaro was no longer the passive, lazy kid. He was now a young adult, who had developed an appreciation of the opposite sex and that included being a big admirer of his older sister's butt. It was extremely sexy and great and went well with her slim figure. However, Tomoe was barely cognizant of it. Their family was an extremely traditionalist one and nobody genuinely was concerned about how she appeared.

Hotaro had long been irritated by her aggressive and rash attitude towards him for most of his life, but he also desired her. So he applied his brain to come up with a clever scheme that would not only teach Tomeo a good lesson, but would also make him get nearer to her...or at least her ass.

Close to Kamiyama High School there was an elderly woman who gave medicines for minor ailments. Several days after he formulated his plan, Hotaro went to her and requested her for medicine. He told her that he was suffering from some itching problems. She presented him with a little bottle which contained an ointment. She explained to him that it possessed miraculous healing advantages. It would not just heal itching but additionally provide a calming effect. He received it from her and rubbed it on his limbs just to test the result. It was a cool sensation and it gave some sort of a warm sensation after a while.

Then Hotaro went to that elderly woman several days after and informed her that her medicine was certainly a miracle. Then he inquired if there was anything to create itch? She seemed a little astonished by his request and wanted to know the reason for it.

Hotaro told her persuasively that he had buddies who had taunted him when he was suffering from this itching problem and ridiculed him. So if she gave him something that produced itching, he would use it for revenge. Initially she refused. However, he continued urging and told her that he would give his buddies the soothing medicine once they learnt their lesson. She finally relented and gave a paste like substance in a little malleable tube. She warned him that it was extremely powerful and advised him to dilute it with water prior to its use. He expressed his gratitude to her and left.

So far things were proceeding well according to his plan. The stories about his itching and his buddies were lies, but they were all just a part of the scheme he thought up a week prior.

Now Hotaro was only waiting for the appropriate moment to execute his plan. If there was the possibility that something were to go wrong, he already got the curing ointment prepared.

The day at long last came.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaro's father had some foreign work trip to take so he would not be present for at least a week. Usually Hotaro slept alone in his own room, and his older sister in her own bedroom. At the night his father departed, he suggested his older sister to watch a film in the hall with him. He brought out the projector and he set down mats for the two of them. They agreed to sleep there itself after the film He was next to his older sister. After some time around 11 pm they decided to sleep. At first he slept along with Tomoe. Then he woke up after a few hours. He checked the time and it was around 2 am. He silently stood up and went to his room.

Hotaro grabbed the itching lotion and went to the bathroom. He took the bathroom mug, put some itchy paste in it, and diluted the paste with water up to a quarter mug level as the old lady had instructed. He felt like a chemist in the bathroom at 2.15 am performing a serious experiment with some chemicals.

Then he came back to where his older sister was sleeping. His hands were trembling now even though he thought he had been mentally prepared for days. This strange fear did not come until now.

His older sister was facing sideways with her ass turned towards him. Tomoe was wearing a nightgown. How he wished to slowly lift them, kiss and fondle her ass cheeks. However, he stayed calm without moving an inch.

Hotaro stayed there, hesitant to proceed. Then he grew up some courage, took some of the itchy water and splashed it on her legs and ass cheeks. She was wearing her nightgown but he guessed not her underwear. He noticed that her nightgown became wet at certain places, splashed by the water. Then he lied down beside her not knowing what was going to happen. At first he could not see any changes in her movements. Her sleep was steady. After some ten minutes, she started feeling uneasy and finally got up. He closed his eyes immediately, pretending to be asleep. She got up and went to the bathroom. He was worried because he the plan he had was not after this stage. His plan all depended on how she chose to act so things could be or may not be advantageous for him. What if she did not ask his help? His head was reeling in these thoughts, when she finally came back.

Hotaro pretended as if her movements disturbed his sleep and got up. When Tomoe noticed that he "woke up", she came near him and sat beside him. "Did you any insect or something?" He asked her. "No," Tomoe answered. "Why?" "My legs are itching and also my back. I think some insect must have crawled over me." Hotaro said. Tomoe looked at him for some time before saying, "I'm also itching."

Then Hotaro went to his room and fetched the healing medicine. He brought it in a small teaspoon. "This is an anti-insect bite medicine." He told her. "That's great, but why do you have it?" Tomoe asked skeptically. Hotaro was a little flustered when she asked him this, but he managed to come up with another fake story. "Last evening I saw some insects in my window and all over the cupboard." He told her. "Isn't this a pesticide then? I don't think this will cure the itch." "No, I'm sure it will." Hotaro said. "This definitely is an anti-insect bite medicine. I asked for one from a medical store just in case one enters my shoes or clothes. The pharmacist gave me this so I'm sure this is not an insecticide."

"Fine." Tomoe said. "Give me the medicine too." "The pharmacist gave only a little and I have it in a small bottle. So we can't use too much." Hotaro said. He took a quarter of it and started rubbing it all over his legs and back. Making her see that he could not reach the center of his back, he asked her to help. She, without suspecting her younger brother's intentions, applied it on his back for him. Hotaro enjoyed the pleasant sensation of her warm palms rubbing over the naked skin of his back. This only motivated him to keep striving for that 'ultimate prize'. Tomoe took the remaining medicine and left for the restroom. As soon as she was gone, Hotaro poured some more of the itching water all over her mat and bed sheet. It was time for the next stage of his plan.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
